


And the Academy Award Goes To...

by deli (deliciousirony), supernatural9917



Series: The Red Carpet Chronicles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Cas is so proud, Chick-Flick Moments, Fluff, M/M, Mountains and mountains of fluff, Oscars, Red Carpet Chronicles, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: It's Oscar season! Will the Academy giveWhisper Its Namethe recognition it deserves?ARed Carpet Chroniclestimestamp.





	And the Academy Award Goes To...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Oscars night!

'So we're agreed?' Castiel said as he looked around the table of his fellow producers.

'I'm not entirely convinced,' Cain Mullen said with a sigh, 'but clearly your mind is made up. I'll go along with it.'

'Yes, all right, if you're willing to do it that way,' Michael Adler agreed.

'I'm not sure we have much of a chance anyway,' Michael's brother Zachariah grumbled.

'Good,' Castiel replied. 'Besides that, I'm happy to lead the campaign for the Best Picture nomination myself. Cain, I think you should tackle Best Adapted Screenplay, it's your baby after all. I'm sure you can get Balthazar to help. Michael, would you mind pushing Best Costume Design and Best Director? And Zachariah, Best Original Score and Best Cinematography?'

There was a general murmur of agreement, and Castiel looked around approvingly. 'Excellent. OK gentlemen, let's go out there and get _Whisper Its Name_ some Oscar nominations!'

When Castiel got home an hour later, he found Dean in the kitchen, wiggling his hips to some rock song as he stood at the counter chopping vegetables. He turned when he heard Castiel's greeting and flashed a smile that still managed to give Castiel a raging case of stomach butterflies after over a year together.

'Hey sunshine, how'd your big-shot producer meeting go?'

Castiel came in for a kiss and nuzzled against Dean's neck. 'It went fine. We have a plan of attack for our nominations campaign. We're going for eight.'

'Ambitious, I like it. Which ones?'

'Cinematography, Score, Director, Costumes, Adapted Screenplay, both actor categories and Best Picture.'

Dean let out a low whistle. 'Damn. Well, I think we've really got a shot with some of those. Winning the Palme d'Or obviously gives the Best Picture nom a boost, and we've gotta be shoe-ins for Adapted Screenplay and Costumes at least. Supporting actor's gonna be a tough one, the competition has been crazy this year. It would be so awesome to get nominated, though.'

Castiel cleared his throat. 'Actually, you aren't being put forward for supporting actor.'

Dean's face fell. 'Oh. Right. Yeah, no, of course, that would be-'

'We're putting you forward for Best Actor.'

'What?'

'Based on the buzz since Cannes, we felt that you had a better chance, so we'll be campaigning for you as Best Actor and for me as Best Supporting Actor.'

'Dude, Fairfax is totally the main character, it should be the other way around.'

'Balthazar was very clear that Fairfax and Hector are meant to be equals, and I'm sure I don't need to remind you that at least Hector survives at the end.'

Dean frowned. 'You don't have to remind me.'

Castiel gave Dean an apologetic hug; he knew that Dean hated thinking about that final scene. 'My point is, there's just as good an argument for Hector being the main character, and you know that you've been the biggest talking point since Cannes. You were incredible, and you deserve it.'

Dean squeezed Castiel tightly. 'Thank you, Cas. You're amazing.'

'Just don't pull a Hilary Swank and forget to thank me in your speech.'

**********

'And the final nominee for Best Actor is: Dean Winchester for _Whisper Its Name_.'

Dean's jaw dropped as he stared at the laptop screen. 'Oh my god. I actually got nominated.'

'I'm so proud of you,' Castiel said, trying not to choke up. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too. Thank you for campaigning for me.'

'Honestly? Everyone I spoke to was already considering you.'

'Seriously? Why didn't you tell me before?'

'I didn't want to get your hopes up too much beforehand, but yes, I'm serious. Several of the voters called your performance a revelation.'

'I can't believe it, man. I got nominated for an _Oscar_!' He leaned in and gave Castiel a kiss just as his phone buzzed; Castiel reached into his pocket and answered the call.

'Hello, Oscar-nominated actor Dean Winchester's phone,' he said with a wink at Dean. 'Hi Sam. Yes, he's right here, just a moment.' He passed the phone back over, and Dean put it on speaker.

'Hey, Sam, how's it going?'

'Dean, holy shit! Congratulations dude!'

'Thanks, Sammy. I still can't believe it. Hey, did you see Cas got nominated for best supporting too?'

'Yeah, that's awesome, congratulations Cas!'

'Thank you, Sam. Now we just need to decide on our gowns.'

'I'm thinking _serious_ cleavage,' Dean replied. 'These puppies are real, and I mean to show them off.'

'I think you guys should wear Regency-style dresses to remind everyone of the movie,' Sam added.

'I'm sure Toni would be delighted to make them for us,' Castiel joked, and that set the three of them laughing.

'I'll let you guys go, you're probably gonna get a ton more calls, and they're about to announce the Best Picture nominees.'

'Bye Sam, thanks for calling!' Dean hung up, but it rang again almost immediately. 'It's Crowley. Hey Crowley, you're on speaker with me and and Cas.'

'Hello darlings. I'm just calling to say congratulations and you're very welcome. I accept thanks in bottles of Craig, aged thirty years at least. In fact, I'm pretty sure you owe me a case.'

'That a fact?' Dean asked with a grin.

'Really, Dean, I'm sure you haven't forgotten that my actions led directly to you finding the love of your life _and_ receiving the highest accolades of your profession. And I know for a fact you can afford it.'

Dean laughed at Crowley's cheeky yet accurate assessment of his role in Dean's charmed life. 'You're absolutely right, dude. I'll get on that right away.'

'You are a treasure, Dean Winchester. I knew you would say that, so I took the liberty of placing the order with my supplier and having him send you the bill. It saves time for all of us really. Well done again, darling, toodles!' He hung up before Dean could argue, but as far as he was concerned, Crowley could order the global supply of Craig on Dean's tab; it really had been his diligence in finding Dean the role that had put him where he was today, and he would always be grateful for that.

'Oh my god,' Castiel said softly, his eyes back on the laptop. 'Oh my god, Dean. We got nominated for Best Picture. We got nominated for Best Picture!' He had tears in his eyes, and how could he not? His vision had been realised, it had brought him the life he'd always wanted, and now they were on the verge of the ultimate recognition.

'I hope you don't cry like that on Oscar night, Cas. I hate chick flick moments.'

Castiel squinted up at Dean, who was trying to hide his teasing smirk. 'We'll see who cries on Oscar night, Dean. We shall see.'

**********

'Hey, don't worry about it, Cas. You're still a winner to me,' Dean whispered in Castiel's ear as the winner for Best Supporting Actor made his way to the stage.

Castiel squeezed Dean's hand gratefully. 'It's fine, Dean. When I saw that Daniel Day-Lewis had been nominated for Best Supporting Actor for the first time, I knew no one else had a chance.'

'If it makes you feel any better, you have a _way_ nicer ass.'

'Thank you, my love, it does make me feel better.' They leaned their foreheads together, oblivious to the cameras that were broadcasting their intimate moment into millions of homes worldwide.

Another award and a few awkward jokes later came the award for costume design, and that's where _Whisper Its Name_ claimed its first victory. A stunned-looking Toni made her shaky way to the stage as Castiel cheered and Dean wolf-whistled.

'Oh my goodness, this is just incredible,' she began her speech, clearly moved. 'This was such a special project to be a part of, and I was very fortunate to be given the best materials to work with. First of all, I'd like to thank the rest of the wardrobe department and commend them for their bravery in the face of adversity.' Dean wasn't completely sure, but he suspected that Toni was looking right at him and Castiel when she said that. 'We faced some real challenges with the costuming. Perhaps this award should not only be for designing beautiful costumes but also for keeping them that way. In fact, I suppose I should thank Stain-Away Natural Fibre Plus laundry detergent for being able to remove _anything_ from wool breeches.'

She went on to thank a few more people, but Dean and Castiel were too preoccupied with trying not to laugh to pay much attention.

The evening went on with a disappointment in the cinematography category, but victory in Best Adapted Screenplay for Cain Mullen and Balthazar Roché, who had collaborated on the script. Chuck had missed out on a nomination for directing due to a very competitive field, and soon all that remained were the top acting categories and Best Picture. Castiel held Dean's hand tightly, his eyes firmly shut and praying to any deity that might listen to give Dean his reward.

'And the Oscar goes to… Dean Winchester for _Whisper Its Name_!'

The audience went wild, a number of them even standing to applaud him, but Dean sat frozen in his seat with his eyes wide and jaw dropped in shock. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, and that seemed to shake Dean out of it. He squeezed Castiel back and whispered, 'I don't believe it.'

'Believe it, my love,' Castiel whispered back before planting a kiss on his lips. 'Now go up there!'

The two of them stood, and Dean tried to drag Castiel up with him, but merely got a laugh and a shove away towards the stage. He stumbled his way up still looking dazed, received the hugs and kisses of congratulations from the presenters, and finally got the golden statuette in his hands. He stood at the microphone, looking out at a sea of faces still applauding, but there was only one pair of eyes that he could focus on.

'Uh,' he began intelligently. 'You can maybe tell that I wasn't expecting this.' There was a titter of laughter in the crowd, and it made him smile widely. 'Man, I just know I'm gonna forget to thank everybody I should, but here goes anyway. Thanks to my family, especially my brother Sammy, who's gonna kill me for calling him Sammy on national television. Thanks to Balthazar, who wrote such an amazing book, and Cain for helping him turn it into the best damn screenplay I've ever seen. Thanks to my agent, Fergus Crowley for getting me in the door to read for this part, and Chuck Shurley and all the casting guys for taking a chance on me. All the cast and crew were amazing, and Toni, I'm glad you got the costume award, you really earned it.'

'But most of all…' Dean paused, biting his lip as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He wiped his damp eyes and tried to keep his voice steady, but when he spoke again it was obvious that he was choked up. 'Most of all I want to thank my co-star and partner, Castiel Novak. Getting this award is pretty freakin' sweet, but the best thing that came out of making this movie was falling in love with you. I love you, Cas,' he finished, and the tears began to flow freely. He received another standing ovation as he walked off into the wings waving at the crowd.

He was given a moment to collect himself before being ushered to the adjoining hotel for photographs and a brief interview session before handing over the statuette for engraving. As Best Picture was about to be announced, he made a quick sprint back down the Winners Walk to the theatre and retook his seat next to Castiel.

'Hey you,' he said, immediately leaning in for a kiss.

'Oh my god,' Castiel whispered in his ear, 'it's Oscar-winning actor Dean Winchester!'

Dean grinned and kissed him again. 'Play your cards right and Oscar-winning actor Dean Winchester will take you home tonight and do filthy things to you with his Oscar.' He waggled his eyebrows, but Castiel just scrunched up his nose.

'I imagine the shoulders would be quite painful, actually.'

Dean bit the inside of his cheek so hard to keep from laughing that he actually drew blood.

At last the moment had come: Best Picture. It was a long and impressive list, but after Dean's win, Castiel held out hope that the Academy voters had seen what he saw in their little film. With their hands tightly clasped, Dean and Castiel both hoped against hope to hear those three words once more tonight.

'And the Oscar goes to… _Whisper Its Name_!'

Dean and Castiel's excited screams were drowned out by the thunderous applause all around them. The standing ovation was nearly unanimous, and not a single person sat back down until the cast and crew were all on stage and Castiel was holding the statuette in his hands. It had been agreed that he would be the first to accept it.

'I'm not sure how much more I can say beyond what my talented colleagues have already said this evening. This project was a dream come true for me, and I'm absolutely delighted that it has become as special to the rest of the world as it has been to us. Thank you to Balthazar Roché for writing his beautiful tale, to the studio for allowing us to give it life without compromises, to all the cast and crew for your dedication and hard work.'

'And if I may take a moment of personal indulgence, I would particularly like to thank Dean. This film would not have been made without him, but after I saw his performance, I knew that it also _should_ not have been made if he hadn't been playing Hector. It has been my privilege to work with him, not only because he is one of the finest actors I have ever seen, but also because he is one of the best _people_ I have ever met. Thank you for being the perfect Hector to my Fairfax. I love you.' Eyes swimming with tears, he handed over to Chuck for his part of the speech and turned into Dean's waiting arms.

'I guess we both had our chick flick moments,' Dean whispered as he held Castiel tight.

'I knew we would,' Cas replied. 'And you can't fool me- you love chick flicks.'

'You're damn right I do.'


End file.
